ATB Killer
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: Someone is killing 15 to 18 year olds. All he leaves behind are poems with clues to the next victim. Finally when the detectives figure out the clues and save two innocent lives only for one of their own to be the next target.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATB Killer**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own!**_

* * *

"Please… don't do it… please…" an 18 year old girl sobbed.

She was tied to a chair. Her head was bleeding in three different spots. Her clothes were ripped and more blood covered them. Her thigh was still bleeding three hours after being stabbed.

Before her stood a man claded in black. In his hand was a shinny pistol. His finger tapped the trigger every few seconds. He aimed the pistol and shot a bullet into her shoulder. Her screams turned into cries of pain and fright. The man placed the man under his belt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He began to stab her repeatedly. Her screams made him do it faster. Than he stabbed her in the heart and the room grew quiet…

-.-.-.-

"18 year old Amanda Saber. Stabbed two time, each set with 24 stab wounds." Warner told Elliot and Olivia.

"Another one," Elliot sighed as he stared at the cold body, "killed by the ATB Killer."

Olivia noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Amanda's pocket. Carefully, she pulled it out and opened it.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Another poem." Olivia answered and read it out loud (Don't make fun of it since it doesn't rhyme):

"Love to hear their screams,

In case you didn't know,

Zoning in and out.

Cutting them up,

Opening their insides,

Noing what makes them tick,

Noing what we're made of,

Everyone calls me sick,

Like I've lost my sanity &

Like I've lost my mind."

* * *

That's it for now! Please review! And sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATB Killer_**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't get mad!**_

_I'm going to explain what ATB stands for… always was. Sorry about the wait. It would have been up three days ago but the site wasn't letting me upload the document. But now it is!_

* * *

"What do we know about this guy?" Fin asked

"He goes for 15-18 year olds. Mainly girls." Munch said as he taped the six victims on the glass wall.

"But he has attacked boys." Fin got up from his chair and walked next to Munch, "Chad Rivers and Tony Kidmen. Both 16."

Munch wrote down the names of the victims under their picture.

"This guy is sick. Have you seen the poems he leaves with the bodies?" Elliot said placing the poems next to the person they were found with.

"How did the first victim die?" Fin asked.

"Slit throat. The second one was stabbed to death. Third, our first male, was stabbed in the eyes. Fourth was dismembered. Fifth, our second guy, decapitated. Now Amanda Saber stabbed to death." Olivia read the reports.

"All killed by some type of blade." Munch said.

"That's what the B stands for. First he **A**bducts them, than **T**ortures them, than kills them with some kind of **B**lade." Elliot explained.

Cragen walked in.

"Fin. Munch. Go check out Amanda's friends. See if anyone noticed anything. Elliot and Olivia question everyone that lives around where the body was found. See if they heard or saw anyone acting suspicious. I want this guy found." he instructed.

The four just nodded.

**-6-Fin & Munch-6-**

Fin and Munch came up to a brick apartment. They rang the doorbell and an elderly woman came to the door.

The elderly woman fiddled with her glasses, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Megan and Adam Wilson." Munch said.

A teenage girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes came to the door, "Grandma… is everything alright?"

The woman smiled before answering, "They're looking for you and your brother."

"Why?" Megan glared at the detectives.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions." Fin answered.

"Adam!" Megan yelled.

Adam ran to the door nearly knocking his grandmother down the stairs. Adam saw the detectives.

"Grandma… why don't you wait inside. We'll be in shortly." Adam smiled.

The grandmother walked in and Adam shut the door. Adam's short dark brown hair was in a mohawk and his forest green eyes were confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's about your friend, Amanda." Munch said.

"Something happen to her?"

"She's dead."

Megan huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Crystal… it has her name written all over it. And her stupid boyfriend Marc Wright."

Just than Munch's cell began to ring. He moved away from the conversation.

"Who's Crystal? One of Amanda's friends?" Fin asked.

"No. More like her worst enemy. Crystal's always playing cruel jokes on Amanda. Well she was. Amanda was so miserable when she saw Crystal. She'd always come to school shy and embarrassed. She used to be loud and full of joy." Adam said.

"Where can we find Crystal and Marc?"

"At school. Crystal's probably at cheerleading and Marc's cheering her on." Megan snorted.

Munch walked back over to the group, "We have to go. Thanks for your time."

Megan and Adam headed back inside.

"What do we have?" Fin questioned as they began to walk away.

"There was a 911 call about a missing girl a few days after Amanda disappeared. They found her body (the girl who disappeared after Amanda)." Munch said and got into his car.


End file.
